


Clothing is entirely optional

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones just knows it – Spock is out to torture him. As if it wasn't enough that the Vulcan was so hot, that pointy-eared bastard keeps running around completely naked and comments on the illogicality of Terran norms regarding clothing. Bones is slowly losing his mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothing is entirely optional

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published at delicious.com for the prompt:
> 
> _"Nudism - Even though it isn't a kink - it's actually explicitly non-sexual to most of its adherents. I'd like to see any exploration of the topic, with any characters. Although I can just see Spock saying, "But [fill in name here], Terran social norms regarding clothing simply are not logical." ;)"_
> 
> Cleaned up a little and reposted here. Betaed by the lovely infiniterider, thanks a lot! All mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native language.
> 
> Rated Mature for some swear words and hints of slash.
> 
> Can also be found at my journal: http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/1705.html
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all just fun and games.

**One**

It's just a routine exam, nothing to be nervous about. Leonard keeps telling himself that, but, dammit, Spock makes him nervous. He's not comfortable around the Vulcan, and it has as much to do with the ice cold behaviour and the whole Delta Vega fiasco as it has with the fact that Spock seems to press all his buttons. The guy is annoying and irritating and most of the time Leonard would really like to punch him in his stupid smirking face. Or kiss him, but that's neither here nor there. He's a professional, dammit, not an adolescent girl. So, he needs to buckle up and finish the exam, and their five-year mission can go on its merry way and he won't have to talk about any of this again, ever.

Leonard grabs his scanner and walks over to the private examination area where Spock is undoubtedly already waiting as impatiently as a Vulcan ever gets. He's a doctor, he can do this without violence, or, you know, behaving like Jim. Spock would probably bash his head in, anyway. Or lift an eyebrow at a human's pitiful display of sexual interest.

He reaches towards the door's controls and nearly collides with Chapel as she practically runs from the room. She's red and flushed and breathes quite heavily. Leonard clears a path for her and worries she might burst into tears. Seems like Spock is in a mood today. The Vulcan has a razor-sharp tongue, and it wouldn't be the first time he made a member of the crew cry, but this is Leonard's head nurse and no goddamn Vulcan will upset his staff. Spock's in for a serious tongue-lashing, now.

He waves the door open, ready to unleash his most vicious –

"Guh."

"Doctor."

Leonard knows he's staring, but what the hell and Spock, and what the hell?

"You're naked."

"Indeed I am. Your powers of observation are astounding, Doctor."

Jesus. All that porcelain skin and slender limbs, and he somehow never imagined Vulcans to have body hair, but Spock does, soft curls on his chest and a slim trail leading down towards – he rips his eyes away and looks back at Spock's face.

"Why are... why aren't you wearing a hospital gown?"

"I chose not to."

"You chose...?"

"As I would be required to take it off again for my exam, it seemed illogical and superfluous to don it in the first place. Surely you are able to follow this line of thought?"

And only a Vulcan would say something like that in this kind of voice. Spock's sitting on the bed, looking cool as cucumber, not in the least bothered by his nakedness, and, oh God, Leonard knew the ship must feel cold to a Vulcan, but now he _sees_ it, and Spock lifts a derisive eyebrow at him and shifts and his legs splay open and Leonard leaves.

He makes M'Benga do the exam and hides in his office.

 

\-----

 

**Two**

Leonard stands in front of Spock's door and fidgets. They released Spock from sickbay two days ago but he's still confined to quarters. It's just a follow up, Spock is completely back to health since they got the parasite out, Leonard just has to examine him for a last time in order to clear him for active duty. Routine, really, except Leonard's still no more comfortable around Spock.

They've managed a kind of truce over the last weeks, seem to almost be on their way towards an easier camaraderie and maybe friendship now. Their arguments are no less fierce, but lack the earlier undercurrent of aggression, and Leonard's almost sure Spock enjoys them as much as he does. Leonard now rarely has the urge to punch Spock, and their silent meals together have somehow become the highlight of his days.

There's the problem, though. Ever since he discovered that Spock's not as unfeeling as he wants to appear and hides an amazingly curious mind and quite a soft spot for the underprivileged and outcasts under all that Vulcan exterior, he's become intensely aware of his own attraction to Spock. Before it seemed like purely sexual interest, and Spock still is insanely attractive, but now Leonard wants to _know_ him. Wants to talk to him and share stories and eat together and watch movies together and maybe wake up together and go on a romantic holiday. Jim laughed at him and called him a girl, and he knows he sounds like one, but dammit, this is Spock. Spock who would tempt a saint, and who still wears the ugly sweaters his mom made him and plays music for sick children and played matchmaker for Chekov and Sulu and Leonard thinks he might be in love.

Which is awful and he's not ready for that and M'Benga is on vacation because his mother is sick and he still has to do the stupid follow-up exam.

He takes a deep breath and rings Spock's door. It opens and Leonard steps inside. The heat hits him like a blast and he starts sweating immediately. And Spock is –

"Doctor."

Naked. Again. And his throat is still raw from that parasite, and his voice sounds husky like the best porn movie and suddenly Leonard's sweating for entirely different reasons than before. He clears his throat and keeps his eyes firmly on the Vulcan's face, averted from that creamy skin and muscular chest and strong arms and slender hips and Goddammit, Leonard, his eyes are up there.

"Spock. All ready for the exam, I see. The parasite was in your throat though, you didn't need to be completely naked for the exam, you know?"

"I do. However I am more comfortable like this."

"More comfortable? If you're hot, just lower the temperature in this room. Feels like a goddamn oven, anyway. Also, you really should be wearing clothes if someone visits your quarters. Or did you ever see Jim prancing around in his birthday suit when you came to his quarters for chess?"

"I have encountered the Captain without his shirt on numerous occasions."

"That's not naked, that's shirtless. And that's just Jim. You really should put on a robe or something."

"I see no reason to do that. Except should your dislike of Vulcans extend to the sight of my body?"

"No! Your body is... that's not it. You - you just can't walk around naked in front of people! Nobody just does that!"

"You mean no human does that. Personally, I find that Terran norms regarding clothing simply are not logical. Vulcans do not feel ashamed of their bodies, therefore it is illogical to cover them when it is not needed. You may begin your exam now. If you are worried about my 'Vulcan voodoo', rest assured that I will block all emotions your hands might be transmitting."

Goddammit, the Vulcan is killing him. Strolling around like on the day he was born, displaying all that glorious skin and his goddamned smirking eyebrows, and Bones can't think of a single argument to counter that logic, because all his blood has left his brain to pool elsewhere.

He somehow manages to finish the exam, but he wears two pairs of gloves, just in case.

 

\-----

 

**Three**

Shore leave on Abel has been great so far, apart from the fact that he had to patch Jim up after the kid got into a physics discussion with a Demorian that was way over Leonard's head. From Spock's approving eyebrow he gathered that Jim was right, the Demorian seemed to think so, too and clearly did not like it. Spock's nerve pinch took care of him, but not before the Demorian punched Jim in his smug face.

They've rented a suite at the nearest hotel and Leonard made sure to use his most unpleasant hypos and his most vicious rant to maybe teach the kid some manners. Not that it ever worked so far, but Leonard is a patient man.

The suite is great, and with its four bedrooms and enormous living area easily large enough for all three of them (maybe four, if Jim makes good on his threat and picks up another girl and probably some kind of venereal disease, too). The bathroom is huge and the bar well-stocked, so Leonard should be happy.

But Spock clearly thinks the environment doesn't necessitate the covering of his body, and strides around in all his naked glory. Leonard can take only so much of Spock bending over to examine the fire place before he will explode.

He excuses himself and spends the entire evening inside his room. It has its own bar, the contents erase the tantalizing after images flashing in front of his eyes and also kill his hard-on.

 

\-----

 

**Four**

Leonard is nervous. They have watched several movies together, but never alone. There was nothing obvious in Spock's voice when he invited Leonard over earlier, and he is probably over-thinking the fact that the Vulcan leant close and spoke in a low whisper, but this still feels like a date. Leonard doesn't know how he'll be able to sit next to Spock for two hours, with the lights turned low, that close to his warm skin, and survive it with a single brain cell intact.

Still he rings Spock's door and walks in and puts the bottle of wine he brought on the table and oh God, not again. He should be glad that Spock's so comfortable in his company, but he's not, he's hot and flushed - oh God, like Chapel was! - and breathing hard and he knows he's staring.

And Spock greets him and fluffs the pillows on his tiny couch where they'll be sitting close enough to touch and bends over to straighten the comforter and Leonard can't take it any more.

He pounces on Spock, grabs onto slender hips and warm, soft skin and finally gets to touch that glorious body and Spock doesn't flinch, doesn't mind at all, grabs back with equal fervor and kisses and caresses him and Leonard's in heaven.

Later, they lie on Spock's bed and cuddle and kiss some more, and Leonard lets his hands travel across all that skin and curls the dark locks on his Vulcan's chest around his fingers and Spock presses close. It's sweet and perfect, and Spock's eyes are glowing, and he answers Leonard's giddy grin with a tiny curl at the corners of his mouth.

They sleep and they wake, and share a kiss despite morning breath, and Leonard hasn't been this happy for a very long time. He leans back into the pillows and watches with a pleased sigh as Spock gets up and presents him with a delightful view of his no longer virginal ass. Spock gives him an indulging eyebrow when Leonard pinches it and trails warm fingers over Leonard's cheek.

Leonard watches Spock move across the room and admires the flex of muscles but straightens indignantly when his Vulcan pulls a robe from his closet.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

Spock raises a questioning eyebrow. "Surely you can see that, Leonard."

"What happened to the illogicality of Terran norms regarding clothing?!"

Both eyebrows are rising now as Leonard jumps from the bed. "I gathered from out earlier touching that you were not comfortable with my being nude."

"Yeah, no, you got that wrong. I'm very comfortable with you naked. I won't complain, though."

"You will not?"

"No. You in a robe means I get to undress you."

Spock's arms are hanging at his sides and he offers no resistance when Leonard tugs on his belt.

"Indeed. To indulge you, I might be persuaded to wear clothes more often."

"That won't be necessary." Leonard pulls Spock back towards the bed. The Vulcan's breath hitches when Leonard parts the lapels. He pushes Spock onto the pillows and grins at him.

"In fact, it would be illogical, because I simply will take them off again. So, you just stay naked and save us some time."

"A sound suggestion, dear Doctor," murmurs Spock, and reaches for him.

 

 

The End


End file.
